


Tight Spaces

by 61wisampa



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61wisampa/pseuds/61wisampa
Summary: Hina wants to understand why Maya likes being in tight spaces.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Yamato Maya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Tight Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astralprojects](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/gifts).



> Challenge: Open Bandori and the write a short fanfic about the two character who say "Bushiroad" and "Craftegg"
> 
> I am not as... in depthly familiar with PasuPare as I am with Afterglow or Roselia so.... I'm so sorry if my characterization falls short lol

**Tight Spaces**

“Hina-san!”

Hina can't help but grin widely at the state she found Maya in. She's always thought PasuPare is always interesting, but Maya-chan, while the most normal one according to their fans, has always been rather _boppin'_ for Hina.

Maya stumbles out of the narrow equipment closet, her foot bumping into one of the mic stands causing it to fall against her. “T-t-this is not what it looks like!”

Hina can feel her _kyururuun_ feelings burst inside her. “Maya-chan!”

Maya finally pushes the disturbed equipment back into their rightful place, then fully facing Hina and her sparkling _ruuuun~_ eyes nervously.

“Were you trying to fit yourself in tight spaces again?”

Maya puts her head down, looking embarrassed. “Hue hue… y-you caught me.”

“I didn't expect you'd be inside the closet. It's like you're hiding!”

Maya presses her palms together in front of her. “Please don't tell Chisato-san about this. She already told me not to fit myself into weird spaces, but I just can't help myself! I just wanted to change my cymbal's mic stand, but when I saw how cozy it looked inside, I just had to go in!”

“How interesting!” Hina laughs. “You know, Maya-chan, I never really understood why you like tight spaces. Doesn't it make it hard for you to move around?” Hina wonders.

“I-I know,” Maya scratches her head, “To be honest, I'm not quite sure myself, but being surrounded closely by things kind of makes me feel… secure? Like I'm protected I guess?”

Hina hums, her curiosity growing. “Why do you need protection?”

Maya doesn't seem to know how to answer. “Well… uhm… it's just a nice feeling?” Maya pauses for a bit to think, and Hina just waits eagerly for an answer. “Like… when you eat french fries! According to nutritionists, french fries are not very healthy, right? But Hina-san still likes eating them because you like the taste, even though you don't really need to eat it.”

Hina brightens at the explanation. “So you do it just because it makes you feel _ruuuun~_ inside?”

“U-uhm… yes, I think?”

“Then I wanna do it too!”

“Okay? So you want to go in—HINA-SAN WHY ARE YOU PULLING ME WITH YOU?!”

“Coz I wanna feel _ruun~_ with you!”

It took a few moments and a lot of shuffling around and slightly rearranging the equipment closet to fit in two teenage girls, but they somehow managed it, squished together inside the equipment closet.

“Hnnn… Maya-chan, I didn't realize you had very square shoulders until now!”

Maya's cheeks burn at her proximity with her peppy bandmate. While hugs and skinship aren't rare in PasuPare (they have Eve, and no one, not even the great Shirasagi Chisato, can deny Eve of her hugs), the situation the drummer suddenly found herself in with their guitarist is rather unusual in her books. For one, she's never experienced being in a tight space with another person before. And two, she's never been in a prolonged close proximity with another person that she can feel the other's breath on her face.

Aya has told Maya about these things before, that in the anime Aya sometimes watches, these types of scenes happen quite a bit to increase romantic tension between the two main characters. Apparently, it's when the two characters usually kiss according to Aya, but when Maya had inquired about the anime more, Aya merely blushed and refused to answer her question.

Now that Maya is in the situation herself, she realizes just how much tension the closeness brings, and it makes Maya wonder about what kind of anime Aya actually watches. Actually, the more Maya thinks about it, with Aya's blushing and refusal to tell Maya the title of the anime, Maya realizes that _ohmygod did Aya-san see this from a he—_

“Why are you leaning so far away, Maya-chan?” Hina asks, noticing the small gap between them. “Don't you like being in tight spaces?”

Maya has to stifle a gasp when their bodies pressed together as Hina closes in. “It-it's nothing, Hina-san. But aren't you uhm… uncomfortable? We're uh… we're really in here pretty tightly.”

Hina giggles. “Isn't that the point though, Maya-chan? We have to be pressed together so you'll feel _ruun~_ in this tight space! Although it is kinda not _ruun_ when we're just standing in front of each other.”

“Hue hue, it does feel a little unnatural to have our arms on our sides.” It's either that or touch Hina even more so... “But we can't really help the lack of—”

“Why don't we hug each other, Maya-chan?” Hina suddenly suggests, and Maya lets out a yelp. “I think that would be more comfortable for both of us!” And without waiting for Maya to answer, Hina brings her arms around Maya's neck, pulling the drummer closer.

Maya stumbles forward, instinctively using both hands to press behind Hina to avoid crushing her, but at the same time effectively pinning Hina by the waist. Her cheeks burn at the feel of their bodies pressed so closely together, but Hina doesn't seem satisfied enough because the guitarist hooked a leg behind Maya, causing her to press herself even closer.

“H-H-H-Hina-saaaan!” Maya tries to squirm free, but it only makes Hina hug her tighter. “Wh-w-why are you—”

“You smell really nice, Maya-chan.” Hina says so simply, that Maya can't even refute it. Maya wears a simple cologne that smells light and a little fruity, nothing like the expensive perfume that Eve or Chisato wears. “And your body is really nice. Not as square as Onee-chan or Tomoe-chan, but more sturdy than Eve-chan.” Hina describes as she slowly brings her arms lower to feel Maya's shoulders and arms. “Is it because you drum but don't do sports? I think it feels really _runn~_ to hug your body.”

“Th-that's...” Maya stutters, not knowing what to say, so instead, she relishes the feeling of being close to her bandmate and buries her face against Hina's shoulder. “You smell really nice too, Hina-san.”

Hina giggles. “Ah really? Kokoron bought it for me when we were shopping for Onee-chan's gift. She was being really nervous about her date with Tsugu-chan so Lisa-chan suggested it, but Kokoron said it would be better if Onee-chan and I could match! I ended up buying Onee-chan something else though because Himari-chan said I should bey her accessories instead. It was very confusing!”

Maya thinks there's a lot more to the story than Hina mentioned, but decided she'll ask about it later when they're not in such a compromising position.

“So you and Sayo-san use the same perfume now?” Maya asks.

“Yep!” Hina gleefully answers. “She doesn't wear it very often though, but for some reason, Tsugu-chan blushes when I wear it to school. Interesting, right?”

Maya thinks she knows why. “Eh-huehuehue. I guess that's—”

The closet door opens.

“What are you two doing there?”

Maya freezes at the sight of her bandmates looking at her and Hina with various expressions. Aya looks scandalized, Eve is blushing, and Chisato is glaring at them.

Maya wants to find a smaller closet and hide there alone.

Hina on the other hand, doesn't seem to mind. “Heya Chisato-chan, Aya-chan, Eve-chan! You're finally here!”

Chisato's eyebrow twitched. “Yes, finally. Seems like we're a little late though.”

Maya shakes her head vigorously. “Th-th-this is not what it looks like!”

“Eh~ of course it is!” Hina pulls Maya's face closer to hers with a wide grin. “I wanted to be closer to Maya-chan in the closet!”

Eve brightens. “A way for friends to be close? It sounds very bushido indeed!”

Aya's face has turned redder. “H-Hina-chan and M-Maya-chan? I never imagined you two could...”

Chisato's face darkens.

Suffice to say, Maya never looked at that equipment closet again.

**Author's Note:**

> I am very thankful to Raven2303 for going along with this Bandori fic exchange even though they don't even know me T_T I think this is my first Bandori rare pair fic so woohoo. Also, I never really imagined myself writing a PasuPare only fic hahaha it's tough. I should really read more of their event stories. I feel like Aya turned out more Himari than Aya but... i don't know her well enough haha
> 
> This doesn't feel romantic though so.... idk hahaha does this pass? I originally planned them to kiss but it didn't feel like they'd do it....... Maybe if they get stuck in a few more tight spaces??? Idk lol help me out here haha
> 
> Also i will always mention SayoTsugu at some point in any of my stories so hahahahahahaha
> 
> ANYWAY thanks for reading lol


End file.
